storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike's New Livery
"Mike's New Livery" is the tenth episode of Season 13. Story EXT: Arlesdale Railway Engine Sheds: Morning: Sunny (We see Mike resting in a berth, when Mr. Fergus Duncan walks up to him. He stands cheerfully in front of Mike.) Mr. Fergus Duncan: (cheerfully): Some railway enthusiasts are coming at the end of the month, and they want you to haul their train, Narrator: announced the Small Controller. Mike: (cheerfully): Why, I’d be honoured Sir. I’ll try my best to behave, Narrator: promised Mike. You’d think that Mike hated pulling any type of passenger train, but made an exception for railway enthusiasts. He thinks that they’re the only sort of people who really know how to speak to engines. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (cheerfully): I’m sure time will fly by, for I hear that you’re rdue for a general overhaul. Donald is waiting to take you to the Works. (Mr. Fergus Duncan walks off the track Mike is on. Mike slowly moves excitedly out of the sheds.) (Fade Out) EXT: The Little Western Line: Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (We see Donald pulling two flatbeds and a brakevan. Secured to the flatbed behind Donald’s tender is Mike. The flatbed behind him has his tender, which is also secured to the flatbed.) Narrator: Mike cheerfully watched things whiz pass him as Donald steadily made his way to the Works. However, the Small Controller had left out one major detail. It’s one that I think we both know Mike will hate more than pulling passenger trains. (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesburgh West Yard: Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (We see Mike at a bunker in the yard. Mike’s driver is using a tub is load coal from the bunker into Mike’s tender. He is painted green with red and yellow lining. He is looking extremely cross.) Narrator: When Mike returned to work a couple of weeks later, he was, as I predicted, extremely cross at the detail the Small Controller didn’t tell him about. (Bert comes passing by with five ballast trucks.) Bert: (teasingly): Hullo Rex. I like the new coat of paint you got at the Works. Oh wait, my apologies. It’s only Mike! Mike: (angrily): Shut up! It’s not funny! (Bert moves away from Mike, sill shunting his five ballast trucks.) Narrator: But Bert went on laughing away. There was worse to come though. (We see Mike’s driver is now back in Mike’s cab. Mike begins to slowly move away.) (Cut To) EXT: Arlesburgh West Station: Mid-Morning: Sunny (Mike angrily backs down onto five coaches at the platform. Oliver arrives with four coaches. People get out of the coaches and go over to the Arlesdale Railway platform. As some people climb into the coaches, others go to look at Mike.) A Little Boy: (cheerfully): Hullo Rex! (Mike angrily lets off steam) Father: (kindly): It’s not Rex. It’s Mike. See? Narrator: Said the Father, who pointed at Mike’s nameplate. (We see the Father do this as the narration above is said.) Mike: (thinking angrily to himself): This is horrible. It’s one thing to call me a “cute little steam engine,” but it’s another to mistake me for Rex! I’ll show them. I’ll show them. Narrator: Thought Mike angrily. (We hear the guard’s whistle, and Mike gives two short blasts of his whistle before departing the station.) (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesdale Green Passing Loop: Mid-Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (We see Mike storming down the line with his five coaches.) Narrator: WHile I”m pleased to note that Mike arrived on time to all the stations. But I’m quite disappointed at how Mike got back at the passenger. Mike: (thinking cheerfully to himself): I’ll carry out my plan when we go into the Arlesdale Green Passing Loop. This will teach those passengers a lesson. (Mike is approaching the Arlesdale Green passing loop. His driver slows him down. As he applied the brakes, Mike jerks violently forward. His driver, with his hand on the brakes, doesn’t apply them, for he holds onto them to ensure he doesn’t fall off the footplate. Mike goes through the passing loop, and goes round a bend.) Mike’s Driver: (angrily): Mike! How dangerous of a thing to do! (Mike goes round the bend. From his POV, we see Frank coming towards him. Frank is pulling six coaches.) Frank: (frantically): Brakes Driver. Please! (Frank’s driver applies Frank’s brakes. Mike’s driver applies Mike’s brakes. The two engines shut their eyes. We see the rim of Mike’s bufferbeam go over Frank’s buffers, and Mike finally has stopped.) Frank: (shocked): Mike. Why didn’t you wait in the passing loop? Narrator: Asked Frank. Mike felt very ashamed. He had just noticed that Frank was pulling a passenger train of his own. From what I know, the coaches were filled with school children. (Fade Out) EXT; Arlesdale Railway Engine Sheds: Evening: Sunset (Fade In) (Mike, Bert, Rex, Frank, and Jock are at the sheds. Mr. Fergus Duncan is standing before Mike, looking furious. We can see that Frank’s buffers are damaged, and Mike’s bufferbeam and buffers are also damaged.) Narrator: The Small Controller was furious when he saw Mike and Frank’s damaged fronts. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (furiously): Mike, I heard from your driver that you nearly threw him off the footplate, and that you’re the main cause of today’s accident. Narrator: Said the Small Controller furiously. Mike: (gloomily): Yes Sir. I’m at fault. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (furiously): For causing the accident, you shall not pull the railway enthusiast’s train. You shall also not pull goods trains. When you’re mended, you’ll be strictly either pulling passenger trains or shunting. And all the while you’ll remain wearing your old green livery. (Mr. Fergus Duncan walks angrily away from the sheds. Mike looks disappointed.) (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesburgh West Station: Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (We see that Mike’s front has been mended. He is looking upset. He’s coupled up to six coaches. Oliver has arrived with six coaches as well.) Narrator: Mike returned to work three weeks later. He was still very sorry for the accident, and wanted to somehow make amends. But he didn’t know how. (We see a Little Girl and her Father come up to look at Mike.) Little Girl: (kindly): Hullo Mike. Glad to see you again. Narrator: Said the Little Girl politely. Little Girl: (kindly): Please daddy. I want to ask the driver if I can ride on the footplate to Arlesdale. Father: (uncertain): I don’t know sweetheart. Mike isn’t one who’s too friendly with people. Little Girl: (sadly): Alright daddy. (The Little Girl and her Father go to board the train. Mike was smiling.) Mike: (thinking cheerfully to himself): I think I know how to redeem myself. Not just to the Small Controller, but also to the passengers. (The guard blows his whistle and Mike departs the station.) Narrator: Although Mike finally had an answer to resolve his problem, I wouldn’t be surprised if he struggles or even fails to put his plan into action. However, every engine deserves a chance. Maybe I’ll be wrong. (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesdale Station Turntable: Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (Mike’s driver is turning Mike round on the turntable.) Mike: (reluctantly): Excuse me driver, but...I’d like to...allow that little girl to ride on the return journey...in my cab. Mike’s Driver: (uncertain): Are you sure Mike? You know the passengers now don’t trust you. Mike: (weakly): I know. But I want to show them that I can be kind. Narrator: Said Mike weakly. (Mike’s driver stares at Mike. There is a brief silence. Then:) Mike’s Driver: (thoughtfully): Alright Mike. If you’re up to the challenge. Mike: (weakly): Yes. I am. (Mike’s driver climbs back into Mike’s cab, and Mike leaves the turntable. We see him run round his train, and gets coupled up what used to be the rear coach during the journey to Arlesdale. The Little Girl and her Father come up to Mike again.) Father: (kindly): My daughter is very interested in you Mike. For she’d like to speak with you. Narrator: Said the Father. Mike: (kindly): Well, I’d like to allow you to ride on my footplate on the return journey. I promise to be careful. You can even pull my whistle cord at the “whistle” boards. Narrator: Offered Mike. The Father stared hard at Mike, thinking about the idea, but he could see that Mike was surprisingly willing to do it. I praise the Father for seeing what I’ve already mentioned; every engine eserves a chance to redeem themselves. Father: (thoughtfully): Well... I suppose doing it wouldn’t hurt. Little Girl: (excitedly): Thank you daddy! I promise to listen to the driver’s every word. (The Little Girl is helped by Mike’s driver into the cab. The Father goes to board the coach directly beind Mike’s tender. The guard blows his whistle. Mike gives two short blasts on his whistle, and he slowly departs.) (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesdale Railway Line: Mid-Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (Mike is moving steadily along the line with his six coaches.) Narrator: Mike was as good as his word. He made sure to go as smoothly as possible along the line. Mike: (thinking thoughtfully to himself): I suppose not every passenger is that bad. I can see that the Little Girl is one of those who also knows how to speak to engines. While I’m not sure if she’s a railway enthusiast, she is quite a joy to speak to, let alone have on my footplate. (Cut To) EXT: Arlesburgh West Station: Mid-Morning: Sunny (Mike arrives with his six coaches at Arlesburgh West station. As the passengers get out of the coaches, the Little Girl is helped by Mike’s driver out of the cab. Her Father is standing on the platform.) Narrator: The Father, just like myself, was pleased with Mike’s work on the return journey. Little Girl: (politely): Thanks Mike for a wonderful ride! I had a lot of fun. Mike: (kindly): So did I. I hope you come back soon. (The Little Girl and Father climb the footbridge, and go onto the NWR’s platform. They climb into Oliver’s four coach passenger train.) (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesdale Railway Engine Sheds: Evening: Sunset (Fade In) (Mike, Jock, Bert, Frank, and Rex are at the sheds. Mr. Fergus Duncan is standing before Mike.) Narrator: A few weeks later, the Small Controller came to see Mike. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (proudly): Well done Mike. I’m pleased with your work. Passengers have been writing to me telling me about the change in your attitude. Tomorrow you shall go to the Works and get painted back into your actual livery of red with blue and yellow lining. Narrator: Praised the Small Controller. (Mr. Fergus Duncan walks away from the sheds.) Bert: (teasingly): So, you finally like passengers as well as goods? Mike: (firmly): Of course not. Goods are still much better. But I can at least get along with the passengers. (Fade Out) EXT: Arlesdale Railway Line: Morning: Sunny (Fade In) (Mike is moving steadily along the line with five coaches. He is looking cheerful again. He is in his red livery with blue and yellow lining once again.) Narrator: When Mike returned from the Works in his usual livery we all know him to have, he stuck to his new opinion of getting along with passengers at the very least. Characters * Mike * Bert * Fergus Duncan * Rex * Jock * Frank Locations * Arlesdale Railway * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesburgh West * Arlesdale * Arlesdale Green Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes about Mike